


Peculiarities

by stharridan



Series: The Unforgettable Fire [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Community: mission_insane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braska lies awake and wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peculiarities

Braska wonders about the most peculiar things when he lies awake at night; things that he isn't supposed to wonder about, like how Jecht can fall asleep before his head hits the pillow; how Auron manages to sleep through Jecht's snores; how airships are built; how stars are formed and why they come out and twinkle only at night.

He wonders how Auron's breath feels so pleasant on his bare skin, what Jecht would think if he ever finds out. Jecht wouldn't mind so much, he guesses, but he isn't so sure what Auron would do if Jecht were to poke fun at him over the matter.

Now Braska wonders what he should do with Auron's hair as the guardian lies sleeping, snugly curled up against him. He takes a thin lock between his fingers, twirls it around, smiles in the dark as Auron shifts just the slightest.

Braska traces the scars on Auron's back, some old, many just hardened upon recovery, and he lies awake pondering the most trivial of matters.

He doesn't think about Sin and death and normal things.

He thinks instead of the children, his precious daughter's mismatched eyes, the broad curve of Auron's shoulder, for the strange little things that used to go unnoticed then are now standing between him and insanity.


End file.
